Sons of Soong
by Lieutenant Commander Glitch
Summary: My ideas of the beginning of Data and Lore ... I changed A LOT! No copyright intended
1. Lore's Beginning

SONS OF SOONG

Chapter 1

Both Juliana and her husband, Dr. Noonien Soong were just finishing up on their son Lore, an android they had built together in Noonien's image. "Final touches," the cyberneticist said with a light smile. Juliana clapped her hands excitedly, although she was still a little sore about losing B4, their eldest "son," eldest android. "There. We. Go," Noonien said happily before activating their new son.

The androids eyes snapped open and he looked around, his eyes automatically adjusting to the light. "Son?" Dr. Soong asked, holding back his excitement. The "baby" android only tilted his head confused. "Honey, I'm your mother and he's your father. Do you understand?" Juliana asked as her husband removed the restraints. "M-mother … F-father?" Lore repeated tilting his head in the opposite direction, sighing as his mouth twitched. "Very good!" Dr. Soong said happily, proud that Lore seemed to be working fine.

They both watched as Lore went to step off the operation board, but instead of walking the baby android toppled to the floor. Both the parents gasped simultaneously before trying to help him up. "What happened?" Dr. Soong asked as he help Lore to his feet. "W-well I … I fell," Lore said as he sat down in a chair nearby. "What'd I do wrong?" He asked with a sigh looking first at his mother, then at his father with a confused and worried expression. "Awe, nothing sweetheart. We'll have you walking by yourself in no time," Juliana replied sitting next to him and caressing his left hand in both of hers. "She's right Lore, after all you are a baby in a matter of speaking," Noonien added bouncing on the balls of his feet.

After teaching their son the basics, how to eat, walk, drink and talk more human, the parents were exhausted. "It's just until tomorrow morning Lore darling," Juliana said as Dr. Soong locked Lore in a harness across his chest on the bed. "I'm not in trouble am I?" Lore asked, but Juliana shook her head. "Of course not son, you've done nothing wrong. We're just tired, and need our rest, and we can't have you running around town without us now can we?" Dr. Soong asked tapping Lore lightly on the cheek, although he knew Lore couldn't really feel it. Lore nodded and sighed as his mouth twitched again, and watched as his parents headed off to bed for the night.

The next morning Dr. Soong and Juliana woke up, and took a shower to get ready for the day. "Morning son," the cyberneticist said into Lore's room. "Morning?" Lore replied confused, but shrugged it off. "It's such a beautiful day darling," Juliana said as she walked in as well, finishing getting ready by putting her long hair up, then helped Noonien to remove the harness. "It'll be fun to, it's your first day of school, follow me."

Dr. Soong showed Lore how to put his shoes on, and grabbed a lunch from the food replicator before walking out the door. "Have a nice day at school honey!" Juliana called from the door. Lore nodded and waved to his mother before quickly falling Dr. Soong down the street.

Since it was his first time outside and into the town, all Lore wanted to do was look and touch everything. He stopped to smell the flowers, and picked up a small flat rock on the ground, running his finger along the smooth tip. "Don't dawdle now, come on Lore," Dr. Soong said as he stopped and turned to see Lore letting a dog lick his hand.

"Tom Handy," Dr. Soong said shaking the hand of a man around 5'7" tall with black hair and brown eyes, then introduced him to Lore. "I'm taking Lore to school, I want him to have as much human contact as possible," he said with a light smile and a nod as Lore stuck his fingers in a puddle and swirled the water around creating ripples. "I'm sure Piper'll help him out if he starts struggling," Tom said patting Lore on the back. "He won't struggle, he may be just learning, but he's not stupid," Dr. Soong said before leading Lore into the school house.

Once they arrived, Dr. Soong told Lore he'd be back around noon then left leaving Lore marveling at all the tools, chalk, and desks around the room. "What's that?" He asked turning to a black rabbit from Earth eating in a red and white cage. "That's the class pet, her name's Hopper," a young girl said twirling her right pigtail around her finger as she sat next to Lore. She had long blond hair in pig tails and sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Piper Handy, and Father already told me about you, he's your father's best friend. You're Lore," she said proudly. Lore nodded and held his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you Piper," he said then growled lightly as his mouth twitched.

Every day from 7:30 AM to noon, Lore attended school, although he already knew everything the teacher could teach him, there was still so much more he wanted to learn. While he was at school, Dr. Soong used the opportunity to work on his next android, Data, although Juliana didn't want him to make him in his image, but Noonien insisted. "Why can't it be a girl?" Juliana asked for the eighth time that week. "We don't have a female mold, that's why, and they take to long to make," came Noonien's usual reply.

As Lore walked home Friday afternoon, he ignored the whispers and stares from the colonists, although he heard them quite clearly, things like: "That's Often Wrong's boy, a complete menace," "I bet he killed the Roans last night," or "I hear he stole from the jewelry shop, and then went after Tom Handy's shop." Of course the only rumor that was true was the last; he had stolen from the jewelry shop for his mother's birthday and told her that he had bought it. Noonien knew it was true, and he planned to confront his son when he got home. He and Juliana had agreed to lock Lore in the harness for the weekend, hoping to teach him that stealing was wrong, to ground him in a sense.


	2. Meeting the Crystal Entity

Chapter 2

It was late when the android got home. He had been out helping Piper and, although he had a clock, always knew the time, he had ignored it and pretended to lose track. "Father, mother I'm home!" He said looking around. As he set his stuff down and walking into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, although he didn't need to eat, and then went up to his room. As he walked in, he took a bite and looked up to see Dr. Soong sitting on his bed.

"Lore this stealing has to stop, and it's going to stop now," the scientist said deciding it was best to get straight to the point. "I … I haven't been stealing, haven't stolen anything!" Lore snapped back, growling as his mouth twitched. Noonien rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Computer open closet!" The scientist snapped, and at once all the stolen possessions that Lore had taken over the last couple weeks since his activation fell to the floor. There was everything from jewelry to school books and pencils, music boxes and graded papers. "This is all stolen and I know it is!" Noonien snapped picking up a small golden music box that played Hushabye Mountain, and looked up at Lore. "No! Piper gave that to me! That's mine!" The android snapped back pointing to the music box, but he knew his father didn't believe it by the look in his eyes. "Lore, baby you can't steal it's wrong," Juliana said standing at the door. "I didn't steal it!" Lore said, tears in his eyes that swelled then fell down his cheek as he walked out of his room and slid down the handrail before walking out the door.

Lore sat on the beach with a sigh, he was at least 15 miles from home, and he made sure to stay out of sight of anyone passing by. In the distance he could hear Tom Handy and his parents calling his name, but he ignored it. Biting his lip, the young android picked up a rock and lay down on the sand looking up to the stars. He wanted to be with his mother, but decided against going home. He studied the rock before sitting up and throwing it into the lake, then lay back down looking at the stars, the breeze ruffling his bronze colored hair.

He stood up, putting his hands in his black jumper pockets and was about to leave when he heard a strange jingling sound come from a cave at the edge of the beach.

"Hello?" He called as he walked over and stood at the entrance of the dark cave, but there was no answer. He hesitated before walking in, his eyes automatically adjusted to the dark of the cave.

The android sighed. "I can hear you breathing," he called although the breathing was very faint. Whatever it was, he knew it probably couldn't answer. Walking around a corner, not far back into the cave, Lore could see a small being lying on the rocks. He walked over and knelt down next to it, or rather a her, a young girl with shoulder length white hair. Her eyes were, for a brief second, a faint lime green before irises appeared a beautiful ocean blue. He sighed and picked her up, noting that she was cold as ice.

"Are you alright?" The android asked as he sat down, hoping to warm the girl up a little. "I n-need e-energy from anything l-living," the girl mumbled weakly as she leaned against Lore's chest, and for the first time in a century, the girl felt safe. "There's a colony 15 miles from here filled with energy, I'll take you there. The colonists are envious and full of energy you can have," he replied cradling the weak child in his arms. "You … You're a … a?" She started to say, but couldn't think of the word. "Android," he replied softly finishing her sentence.

At her request, Lore obeyed and set the child down, staying close just in case she needed his help. As Lore took her hand, a small force locked around their wrists. The young android tried to pull away, but couldn't. He looked up to her face in horror, and looked straight into her eyes, which turned white, her irises disappearing leaving the room in a faint white glow. Lore's eyes did the same, although he didn't know why. Everything around him, except the girl, was cast in black shadows and white light.

Just as suddenly, the light in both their eyes turned a fiery red, filling the room with an orange glow. Lore wanted to close his eyes and turn away, but found that he couldn't move.

Fifteen minutes past before everything went back to normal or Lore wished it had gone back to normal. Instead, the android found that he could read the child's mind, heard every thought in her head. "Kairi, your name is Kairi," he said pointing at her, and then watched as she disappeared. "Wait?" Lore called, but it was too late, Kairi was gone.

/_Oh no!_ / Lore thought as he stood up and looked around. /_I'm still with you Lore. I have passed my power to you, use it as much as you can, for anything you want_. / Kairi's voice called pulsing through Lore's positronic mind. All the thoughts running through his head, the android felt as if he'd known Kairi forever, for centuries, although he knew it wasn't possible. He knew where she came from, how many she had in her family, what she truly was, and he was no longer afraid of her, not that he'd really been afraid to begin with, only a little.

As the days past Lore's powers grew immensely strong every time he used them. Everywhere he went, the android could hear every thought from every colonist, could control their minds to make them do whatever he desired, and he could talk to his friend, Kairi, the crystal entity, telepathically.

The colonists were becoming more terrified of Lore, and he knew it, enjoyed their fear. Even seeing Lore in the streets alarmed them and sent them running to their homes, locking and closing the doors. The powerful android was very talented at hiding his enjoyment of scaring the colonists. Of course none of this helped the Soong family. Noonien found the more he tried to help Lore, the more damage it seemed to cause.

Lore waited until nightfall before leaving the house, using his telekinesis to unlock the harness, then walked out the door. Grabbing a bag, the android looked around to make sure there weren't many stragglers before walking into a random house. Instantly, he knew how many people were in the house and what they were thinking about in their sleep. There were three people there, the youngest was a 17 year old boy named Riley.

"Wake up call," the android whispered before walking into the boys room and put his hand over his mouth. "Shhh," he whispered as the boys eyes snapped open. The boy nodded and closed his eyes tightly, but Lore squeezed his hand causing the boy to give a painful moan. "Quiet, open your eyes!" Lore snapped as his golden irises disappeared so that only a faint white glow was left. The boy tried to look away, but he couldn't. In an instant, he felt his insides start to boil, literally. Everything in Lore's vision, a giant blur, even the boy. The his eyes went fiery red casting a fiery orange glow on the walls, and Lore stopped when the boy went limp before putting everything he could into the bag.

Next Lore moved onto the parent's room, repeating the same thing with the parents he had done with the boy. Once the family was dead Lore took anything he could fit into the bag, and then walked out. He was sure to make it look as if the family had died with a deadly sickness before leaving to return home. He stopped at a park and emptied the bag onto a picnic table to look at what he had stolen, seeing as he hadn't paid attention to what he took.

/_Kairi what do I do with all this stuff, I can't take it home_/ he thought examining a small diamond encrusted locket necklace with _I love you Mom_ engraved in silver. Inside was a picture of the family that he had just used the power of the crystal entity on to murder. /_I'm sending you a starship and a crew, they'll obey everything you say. To them you have been their captain for years, kidnapped during a mission. The name of your ship is the Legend, you'll know everything you need to when the time comes_/ the crystal entity replied through telepathy. Lore sighed as he examined a strange glass ball with a weird looking animal cut on the inside. _What about mother_, he thought, although with this thought he shielded his mind from Kairi.

After reviewing everything, Lore set for home. It was almost two in the morning, 1:48 AM to be exact. With a sigh, Lore slung the bag over his shoulder. /_They're still three days from Omicron Theta_/ Lore thought back biting his lip as he walked home. /_Just try and hold in there my pet, you'll be fine_. / Kairi said in his head. Lore nodded, although he wasn't so sure about the whole thing.

Back at home, Noonien and Tom Handy were arguing about Lore. "This has to stop Noonien. Lore's out of control and you know it, he's emotionally unstable!" Tom said shaking his friend lightly, but he could tell the cyberneticist didn't believe him. "The only problem Lore has is stealing, and believe me Tom, I'm working on it!" He snapped as Tom growled. He knew Noonien Soong could be stubborn when it came to his work.

"Everyone's been talking, and they told me to tell you something … something important…" He stopped and looked at Data; there was still a long of work to be done on the android. "The city council said that I have to tell you to either shelf Lore or they'll destroy him themselves. You decide which one you want for your son!" The man snapped before walking out into the deserted looking town.

/_Tell me my pet, how do I return to Omicron Theta, send me the coordinates_/ the crystal entity thought to Lore. The android tilted his head and stopped as he thought about the coordinates. /_Did you get all that? Sorry everything flashes by so quickly, but I am a machine_/ Lore thought tilting his head in the opposite direction. The crystal entity replied through telepathy with the same jingling sound he had heard in the cave. It was meant as a grateful gesture. /_There is one thing I request Kairi, one of the colonists here, her name is Piper. I ask that you leave her to me, please. Like you she is my friend_./

Noonien had finally decided, although it had taken some time. He couldn't bear losing another child, but he also knew that it was wrong and horrible parenting to let Lore get away with such reckless behavior. "We have to, I don't know what else to do here," he said apologetically to his wife. There were tears swelling in Juliana's eyes, then fell in a stream down her face. She bit her lip and nodded, although she didn't want to lose Lore either, she couldn't let Lore get away with such behavior as well.

It took a while for the crystal entity to respond, but she agreed as Lore thought of Piper, how beautiful she was. /_Ooohh she is lovely_, / Kairi thought. Lore gave a light smile as he walked home, kicking a small pebble as he walked up the walkway.

When Lore got home that night, after telling the crystal entity how to get back to Omicron Theta, he walked into his room and sighed. The android wasn't surprised to see his father sitting on his bed. "You're thinking of taking me apart," the android said as he set the bag down. "Sorry Lore, but you leave me no choice. You promised your mother and me that you'd stop all this stealing nonsense and sneaking out. All you've done is make it worse." Noonien snapped. "And I can bet that the bag is full of stolen objects. One more thing, where'd you get these strange powers anyway? I know for a fact I didn't give them to you!"

Lore sighed trying to think of what to say. /_Now what?_ / He thought waiting for the crystal entity to answer, but there was no reply. "I can't explain it really, I just … just have them," he said shrugging his shoulders and looked at the floor, purposely avoiding eye contact, avoiding his father seeing the tears in his eyes. "Please don't do this father, think of mother. It'll destroy her; she's … still soar about losing B4!" The android replied, growling when his mouth twitched, as Juliana walked in, her eyes and cheeks swollen from crying.

The cyberneticist shook his head with a sigh. Lore had been the fourth android to fail, well at least the second to actually live, in a way. "Sorry Lore, but perhaps I'll be able to fix you someday boy," he said as Juliana and him stood over Lore's dissembled body. "We still love you darling, we're sorry!" Juliana called before running out of the room, Noonien sighed and followed slowly. "I promise I'll fix you someday."


	3. Data

Chapter 3

A year later, Noonien Soong was ready to try again, although he was hesitant to activate Data, and he knew Juliana wasn't so sure about it either. "Ready?" He asked worriedly. Juliana gave a hesitant nod as she squeezed his arm. Pushing the button on his lower back, the cyberneticist stepped back and watched as, just as before with Lore, Data's eyes snapped open, although for a second Juliana could've sworn there was a faint white glow in his eyes, in fact she was sure of it.

"Data?" The scientist asked, taking his wife's hand, and squeezed it lightly. The android tilted his head awkwardly and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first. Juliana sighed, shaking her head, giving a teary smile when Data did the same. "W-who are you?" He asked curiously, although it took him a second to form the words.

"I'm your father, and this is your mother," Noonien said with a light smile causing his blue eyes to kind of sparkle, at least to Data anyway. "Who is Lore? You are thinking about him mother," the android said in a menacing tone, although he had no emotion. "Lore … H-He was your brother, but how did you…" Noonien started to say, but stopped when he remembered catching Lore alone with Data, although he wasn't finished yet, and no where near being done back then. He, then, realized that Lore had passed his ability of telepathy onto him.

Just as they had done with Lore, Noonien and Juliana taught Data everything he needed to know to be as close to being human, although unlike Lore he couldn't use contractions, nor did he have emotion besides confusion and curiosity. "Who are you thinking of Father, the ones who died, what happened to them?" Data asked in the middle of a lesson on learning how to dress himself.

Juliana looked at her husband and shrugged. "They were killed by some strange crystal entity. It's like … like a giant snowflake. It sucks up the energy through a bright white light, and everything in its path is destroyed. It's been attacking since Lore was dissembled," Dr. Soong said with a sigh as he showed Data how to zip the back of his black jumper. Data nodded, and looked down. He knew the crystal entity somehow, but something was keeping him from telling them that he knew who they were talking about, Kairi Luuacco.

Tilting his head, Data watched as his father walked out of the room before removing his clothes then followed. Looking around, he walked out into the garden and smelt the flowers before shaking his head. "Data!" Juliana called out before covering her eyes and then called for her husband. "What's wrong?" Noonien called, and then stopped trying not to laugh when he saw Data standing naked in the front garden. He quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over Data's shoulders. "Son you can't walk around without clothes on, it's … it's unethical," he said leading Data back inside.

"I do not have to wear clothes Doctor, since I do not suffer from the elements, then clothes are not required. If you try to dress me, I will just take them off again," Data replied pulling out of Noonien's grip a little harder than he meant to, causing the man to lose his balance. "Data please put some clothes on," Juliana said walking inside as well. "No!" Data snapped, but in a kind sort of way, seeing as he had no emotion. Noonien rolled his eyes and deactivated Data before putting his clothes back on, and reactivated him. "Keep your clothes on, I mean it!" He said angrily before walking upstairs.

As the sun set, Noonien walked outside and sighed with a light smile as he felt the breeze against his face. "Can't you control your android; no wonder people call you Often Wrong!' A woman said walking by, and then quickly walked off with a growl. Noonien opened his eyes and looked around before noticing Data in the garden, for the fourth time that day with no clothes on. Smacking his forehead, Noonien grabbed a blanket from the table on the porch and walked over throwing it around Data's shoulders. "Data you can't go around with no clothes on, I've already told you its unethical and not proper," he said in an irritated tone. "Why not? As I have told you … father, since I do not suffer from the elements, so I have no need for clothes!" The android snapped back, but allowed his father to lead him back inside.

"Noonien we have to write a modesty subroutine or something, write a program so he'll keep his clothes on," Juliana said as she snuck up from behind and deactivated Data. The scientist nodded with a sigh. "It'll take a while," he said as he set Data up on the operating table and connected him to the computer system.

It took an hour until both Juliana and Noonien were satisfied with the program before applying it to Data, and then activated him. "How do you feel darling?" Juliana asked caressing Data's cheek in a motherly way. "Since I do not have emotion … I guess the right response would be I do not know," Data replied with a confused expression. "Here drink this, it's good for you sweetheart. It's called a semi-organic nutrient suspension in a silicone based liquid medium," she said with a light smile, handing Data a clear glass filled almost to the brim with a thick grayish liquid.

"Thank you," The young android said calmly, the first he had said thank you since he had been activated the night before.

Both Noonien and Juliana looked at each other and smiled, nodding in unison. They were glad that the modesty subroutine was working, and at least now he was saying thank you.

The next morning, Noonien and Juliana ran into Data's room and quickly removed the harness. "Quick hurry!" Noonien said attempting to pull Data to his feet. The android tilted his head, but obeyed then followed his parents out of the room and into a secret panel right outside the house. "The crystal entity is back!" Data shouted as they ran deeper into his father's lab just as Kairi appeared in the sky and started destroying things at random with a silvery white beam of light.

"We're safe down here. Data come here, there's something I want to do before we leave. We can't stay here much longer, it's too dangerous," he said leading Data to another operating table. "He's right; soon there'll be nothing left. Don't worry my darling, we have an escape plan," Juliana said squeezing Data's arm as Noonien strapped him down. "You are going to try and make me more human that is what you are thinking." Data said looking from his mother, then to his father. "Yes Data, then we can leave and find a safer place far away from here," Noonien replied before deactivating his son to begin downloading all the colonists' journal entries, hoping to make Data as human as possible without giving him emotion.

"Noonien I don't think we should bring Data," Juliana said after a long uncomfortable silence. "What? You can't be serious Jules; we've worked so hard on him. Have you lost your mind? We can't leave him here for that monster to destroy him! You've seen what it does to everything, he'll be eaten I know it! I WON'T! I'm not leaving him and that's final!" The scientist snapped waving his arms angrily, but she wasn't about to give up. "What if he turns out like Lore? I'm worried Noonien. Please I … I can't stand to lose another son!" She insisted, tears swelling in her eyes. "Jules abandoning him is just the same as destroying him, I can't!"

It had taken a while, but she had finally convinced her husband to leave Data somewhere someone would find him. They decided on the steps outside the laboratory. Juliana kissed her son on the cheek and ran her hands through his neatly combed hair before turning away to leave. Noonien patted Data on the cheek. "Good luck boy," he said before following his wife.

An hour later Piper, her eyes glowing white, being controlled by the crystal entity, walked into the lab of Dr. Soong and looked around, everything cast in black shadows and white lights. She was looking for Lore. Walking to a storage area, she tilted her head and pressed a button, holding it until the door disappeared into the ceiling above her head.

It took her about three hours before she had reassembled Lore, and then stood back as her eyes went back to normal. She blinked a few times, as did Lore. "Lore!" She said happily then hugged him, although her arms barely wrapped around his waist. "Piper," he said with a light smile as he picked the girl up as if she were a toddler and held her leg up for support, and growled when his mouth twitched. /_Glad you're among the living my pet, your crew is waiting for you just tell them to beam you up_. / Kairi thought directly to Lore. /_Got it, oh and thanks for not killing Piper_./ Lore thought before looking around then saw a weird small pin sitting on a chair.

"Lore to Legend, two to beam up," he said pressing the badge. "_Captain, we've finally found you! Acknowledged sir_," came a woman's voice and at once Lore and Piper transformed into a billions of tiny blue particles that glowed before disappearing and reformed both Lore, and the young girl in her arms on a ship.


	4. The Legend

Chapter 4

"We've been looking for you forever Captain, how'd you end up here?" A man asked getting up from the command chair as Lore walked onto the bridge, holding Piper's hand. "Long story Levell, something we don't have time for. Set a course for the Neutral Zone, warp 10," the android said sitting down where the security chief had just been sitting, and pulled Piper into his lap. "Course laid in sir," a woman said sitting at the Navigation console on Lore's front right. "Engage!" Lore said, and at once the ship shot into warp speed heading toward the Neutral Zone.

"Senior staff meeting in five minutes!" The captain ordered through the intercom before standing up and setting Piper in his chair then walked off the bridge with Levell, a woman sitting on Piper's left with long jet black hair, and the man sitting at the console to the left horizontally across from the Navigation console got up and walked off to the right. The young girl watched with a confused expression as they followed Lore off the bridge before she got up and started looking around.

"So what's happened while I've been gone? I need updates, we'll start with tactical, Levell?" Lore asked turning to face a man wearing a plain black t-shirt and black Tripp jacket with his hands in the pockets. He had short jet black hair, and his bangs slightly hanging in his face. "We've updated the weapon system, we now have photon bursts up to level eight sir," the man replied folding his hands on the table and looked down at his jet black nails. "Excellent, how close are we to getting them to level nine?" Lore asked as Piper came in and climbed into his lap, but the android ignored it. "We haven't started yet, but I will right away sir, but it'll take some time." Lore nodded. "Make it so, get started right away!" Piper watched as the man gave a compliant nod and then walked out.

Tilting his head, Lore turned to another man, but unlike Levell, he was wearing a 21st Century pair of skater jeans with a studded belt and a black vest without a shirt, a silver diamond encrusted chain hanging from his neck with a diamond encrusted pair of 21st Century handcuffs hanging against his chest. Like Levell, his bangs were hanging to the left, covering his left eye and hiding it from view, although his bangs were much longer than Levell's. "Tarrant, any medical news for me?" Lore asked, but the medical chief shook his head. "Nothing except that Kya and Weaver had children, fraternal twins, Nevin and Elisha."

Lore nodded and sighed before turning to a woman who looked a lot like Levell, his younger sister Vina Bakke. "All functions running within established parameters, except we were almost caught by a Starfleet ship about a year ago, but we lost them somewhere around the T-Tauren system," she reported standing up straight with her hands behind her back. "Excellent, you have the bridge for now. I'm going to show Piper around her new home," he said standing up causing young Piper to slide off his lap. With a bow of the head, Vina walked out leaving Lore and Piper alone.

"Lore why do these people listen to you so well?" Piper asked taking Lore's hand as he led her out of the observation lounge and onto the turbolift. "Deck two," the android instructed to the computer. "Because they're … well they're trained to … to obey my orders," he replied as the turbolift started moving and stopped on the second floor of the Legend. "How big is this ship?" Piper asked as Lore picked her up, holding her on his right side, holding her right leg up for support. "As far as I know it has 32 decks," he said walking off the turbolift when the doors opened.

Walking into the captain's quarters Lore smiled as he set Piper down. "We can set your room up now if you like, just get everything from the ship's stores," the android said calmly as he set her down. Piper looked around the room tilting her head. In the left far corner of the big room there was an ivory white piano and a white marble bench sitting in front of it. "Is that your piano?" Piper asked running over to it and lightly pushing on one of the keys. Lore nodded and smiled. "I'll teach you to play it if you want," he said as he sat down next to her and began to play a small tune from a very old movie that he had watched while studying history on Omicron Theta. "I like that; can you teach me to play that song?" Piper asked, but Lore only nodded with a light smile.

Leading her to the right, Lore led her into a small room. "This is where you'll sleep, and we can decorate it however you want," Lore said tilting his head as Piper looked around the room. "Can we do it now?" She asked turning to Lore and taking his left hand in both of her own. Compared to the android's Piper's hand were quite small seeing as she was only six. "Of course follow me," he said walking over to the store replicator. "Computer bring up home decoration for bedrooms commonly used for young girls around the ages of five and 10," the android instructed and at once an entire thumbnail menu popped onto the screen. "Pick any one you like."

Piper finally chose a twin size bed of black cherry wood, a sheet set of the Romulan alphabet, although Lore knew she had no idea how to read or speak Romulan, a purple comforter set with bass guitars and Rock Star written in green all over and matching pillow sets and as many stuffed animals as she could fit on the shelves and her bed. "Do you like it?" Lore asked looking around the room once she was satisfied that it was done. "I want to see the stars," the girl said tilting her head and at her command a small window appeared at the end of her bed exposing her to billions of stars zooming past at warp speed.

"_Captain we've reached the Neutral Zone, you're being hailed by the crystal_ entity," Levell's voice called over the personal intercom. Lore kissed Piper on the head and pressed a small control panel on the wall. "Acknowledged all stop," the captain replied as he led Piper out of the room and back onto the turbolift after promising her that he would show her around later.

Lore walked onto the bridge and set Piper down. "Open the frequency," he commanded standing behind Vina. "Open!" The operations chief replied looking at Lore over her shoulder. "Kairi glad to see you've made it why have you ordered us to the Neutral Zone?" Lore asked as the giant snowflake being popped onto the screen sitting right outside the ship. A ringing bell sound filled the bridge causing Piper to cover her ears as tightly as she could. "How do we know we can trust them my friend? I mean they may think we're a Starfleet crew. Starfleet ship, Starfleet crew," but before Lore could finish the ringing sound filled the room again. "Ok, ok, ok!"


End file.
